I Have Everything I Need
This is the 11th episode of Survivor: Guanica Challenges Immunity Challenge: Last Gasp The players must swim under a steel grate and stay above the water. As the tide rises, player will run out of breathing room. If the fear of drowning is too much, that person can bail out. The last person still in the grate wins the challenge. Winner: ''' Story Previously On Survivor The two tribes merged. Violet flipped and aligned herself with Chad, Tom, and Ty. They thought they had Shelia and Devin, however they both flipped to Anne, Stephen, and Tanna leaving them in the majority. They then targeted Tom and Tom was voted out. Eight remain, who will be voted out tonight? Day 27 Cobisba Violet, Chad, and Ty are sitting in the shelter and sleeping as everyone else is working. Shelia is sitting on the beach thinking about the move she made last night. The camera pans back to the shelter and Chad and Ty get up. '''Chad: I'm still mad. Shelia walks up to Chad. Shelia: I'm so sorry, I just, didn't know what to do, I'm sticking to you guys now. Chad and Ty are telling Violet that Shelia's back with them. Violet: Do you trust her? Violet: Because I don't trust her for a second. Tanna and Stephen are in the water talking. Tanna: Has Shelia talked to you at all today? Stephen: No, has she talked to you? Tanna nods her head no. Day 28 Auction Cobisba Everyone is off by themselves doing something to pass the time. Chad tells Ty his plan and they began "searching for the idol". Tanna walks up to them but they don't see her. Tanna is telling Stephen and Anne about Chad. Anne: I say we just play it safe and vote Violet, they will never give it to her. Stephen: Out of those three, she's the only one that isn't a part of their "inner-circle". Stephen is telling the idol searching news to Shelia and Devin. Day 29 Immunity Challenge Cobisba comes in, Jeff asks Chad who he's sitting out, without even thinking he points to Stephen and he sits out. Cobisba Cobisba comes in and immediately breaks up. Tanna and Shelia are washing up in the water. Tanna: So are you flipping? Shelia doesn't respond and keeps on washing her feet. Violet is walking with Chad and Ty. Violet: Listen guys, I say we vote Shelia. We don't know if she's flipping back. Stephen, Tanna, and Anne are standing around predicting which one of them is getting votes. Each person thinks they're the target. Tribal Council Jeff welcomes in Cobisba and the three jury members. Once they all sit down, Jeff starts asking questions. Jeff first asks Anne if loyalty has been an issue. She responds no matter who you are or what season you're on, loyalty is a big issue. He then asks Chad if it was important he won immunity. He nods and explains that if he doesn't win, he's most likely going home that night. Jeff then asks each person if they're afraid they might go. The only people to say no are Violet, Ty, Chad, and Devin. Jeff then says it's time to vote. Everyone goes up and votes. Jeff: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. The camera pans to each and every person, no one stands. Jeff: Once the votes are read the decision is final and the person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately, I'll read the votes. First Vote: Violet Second Vote: Shelia Third Vote: Anne Fourth Vote: Anne Fifth Vote: Violet Sixth Vote: Violet Seventh Vote: Anne, that's three votes Anne, three votes Violet, one vote Shelia, one vote left. Eight Vote: Anne Jeff: Anne, that's four, that's enough, I need you to bring me your torch. He snuffs Anne torch and tells her tribe has spoken. She then leaves and Jeff tells them that Anne didn't except that, and that they should except anything to happen next. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Will Shelia and Devin flop back to Tanna and Stephen? "I'm having second thoughts." And the closest immunity challenge ever. "STOP! Both of you fell at the same time, we have to look at the video footage."